headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Anaconda
Category:Films | running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $45,000,000 | gross revenue = $65,885,767 (US) $136,885,767 (worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid }} Anaconda is an American feature film blending elements of jungle adventure with predatory horror. It was directed by Luis Llosa with a script written by Hans Bauer, Jack Epps, Jr. and Jim Cash. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 11th, 1997. The film features a recognizable cast of well-known actors who find themselves plagued by a giant snake while doing a documentary shoot on the Amazon River in South America. The film stars Jennifer Lopez as Terri Flores, Ice Cube as Danny Rich, Jon Voight as Paul Serone, Eric Stoltz as Doctor Steven Cale, Jonathan Hyde as Warren Westridge, Owen Wilson as Gary Dixon, Kari Wuhrer as Denise Kalberg, Vincent Castellanos as Mateo, and everyone's favorite Mexican bad-ass, Danny Trejo as the poacher. Veteran voice actor Frank Welker provided the voice for the snake. Plot A documentary film crew, led by a director named Terri Flores, hire a boat to take them down the Amazon River so they can research an allegedly lost Indian tribe called the Shirishamas. The don't find any Shirishamas, but what they do find is a giant-ass CGI anaconda snake that attacks the boat and proceeds to swallow its contents faster than a Jersey hooker. Cast Appearances * Danny Rich * Denise Kalberg * Gary Dixon * Mateo * Paul Serone * Steven Cale * Terri Flores * Warren Westridge * Amazon River * South America * Rifle * Snakes :* Anacondas * Insects * Camera operator * Director * Hunter * Poacher * Production manager * Scientist * Captain * Eaten alive * Giant animal * River Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1997, Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. * Anaconda (1997) redirects to this page. * Production on Anaconda began on May 1st, 1996. Principal filming concluded on August 19th, 1996. * Exterior shots from the movie were filmed on-location in Brazil, South America. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "When you can't breathe, you can't scream". * This is the film that started it all. Although it achieved only nominal popularity despite its all-star cast, Anaconda was the birth place of a cottage industry, which spawned a deluge of cheaply made direct-to-video films about giant man-eating reptiles. Many of these never-to-be classics were produced by The Asylum and aired on the Syfy Network as a "Syfy Original Picture". * "My Anaconda don't want none unless you got BUNS, hon!" That really doesn't have anything to do with the movie. I just felt like putting it here. That's a line from the Sir Mix-a-Lot song, "Baby Got Back". And yes, when he says "anaconda", he's actually referring to his pecker. * Just when you thought that Kari Wuhrer might have had enough of dealing with giant animals after this film, she finds herself fighting off giant spiders in the 2002 monster comedy, Eight Legged Freaks. Chicky just can't catch a break. Recommendations External Links * * * Anaconda at Wikipedia * * * Gallery Anaconda from Anaconda (1997).jpg Snake.jpg Amazon River.jpg Danny Rich.jpg Danny Trejo - Anaconda.jpg Denise Kalberg.jpg Denise Kalberg 002.jpg Gary Dixon.jpg Mateo - Anaconda.jpg Paul Serone.jpg Steven Cale.jpg Terri Flores.jpg Warren Westridge.jpg ---- Category:1997 films Category:1st installments Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Luis Llosa Category:Hans Bauer Category:Jim Cash Category:Jack Epps, Jr. Category:Andy Fickman Category:Verna Harrah Category:Carole Little Category:Beau Marks Category:Leonard Rabinowitz Category:Susan Ruskin Category:Randy Edelman Category:Bill Butler Category:Michael R. Miller Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Ice Cube Category:Jon Voight Category:Eric Stoltz Category:Jonathan Hyde Category:Owen Wilson Category:Kari Wuhrer Category:Vincent Castellanos Category:Danny Trejo Category:Frank Welker Category:Films with crew categories